Free Wally
by NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo
Summary: When the Team get a call from a mysterious source, telling them that their friend who left them a while a go is being held prisoner in Jump City, Robin and Wally decide to have some fun, dragging Roy and the Titans along for the ride. Is this just a simple prank or something else though?
1. Old Acquaintances

**Hey guys, so this is my first time writing for either Young Justice or Teen Titans, so I apologise if they're OOC. Please review? I don't want to bug, but they mean so much to me! See you at the end of the chapter! Oh, one more thing, I have only seen about half an episode of Teen Titans Go, and I don't consider it canon to the series, so don't start telling me about how my story is wrong because of something from that.**

**-NCdPA**

**If I owned either T.V. Show (or their respective comics) not only would said show not be cancelled, but I would not be writing a fanfiction, this story would be canon.**

**Jump City, 24th July 3:00pm**

Conner glanced around at the buildings as they walked down the street. It seemed like an ordinary day in an ordinary city; people bustling about, coming back from late lunch breaks or heading to or from meetings, focused on technology or a newspaper or just getting to wherever they needed to go on time.

No-one paid attention to the four seemingly normal teens, they were wearing indiscreet clothes and leaving everyone else alone, people passing probably assumed they were on their way home from school or heading to some extra curricular activity. Conner was wondering if the information they had received was false and nothing was odd about this city (except for the T-shaped tower in the middle of the bay, that was weird). Then he noticed the shadow, the others were to busy trying to find shifty looking individuals in the people heading past but he had been paying attention to the buildings instead, meaning he noticed when the shadow swung overhead. If anyone in the crowd noticed it they ignored it.

_Guys, I just saw a shadow swing across the street, heading into that alley. _He informed them telepathically while stopping to get his drink bottle out of his bag, in reality stalling for time.

_Anyone else see it? What did it look like?_ Kaldur inquired, eyes flicking to the alleyway in question while appearing to those around as just being impatient with Conner.

_Sorry guys, I was looking at the pedestrians, _Megan replied.

_Ditto, with me, sorry, _Zatanna stated, _What do we want to do about it?_

_Do we have any better leads? _To Conner it seemed slightly that the others were implying that he had been imagining it.

_No. Follow, discreetly. _Kaldur thought, then out-loud he said: "You finished? 'Cause coach'll kill us if we're late again," turning to Conner.

"I'm done," Conner said putting the bottle away, "Come on." He casually led the way across the street, as if this had been their intention the whole time, the others followed.

Once they were safely across the street and (probably less-safely) into the alley, Kaldur asked again,

_What did it look like?_

_Well... like a shadow, or someone in black jumping across the rooftops, - it almost looked like … Batman. _Conner replied.

_Do you guys think that it could be...? _Zatanna asked

_Let's not jump to conclusions, it's highly unlikely that he is here, let's stick to the mission. Miss M. are you picking anything up? _Kaldur efficiently returned their minds to the mission and much more likely explanation for the shadow that Conner had seen.

_I'm not sure I mean there's something but it looks like..._ Megan got cut off as a voice rang out from the shadows:

"You know, I didn't expect to find members of _Young Justice _wandering through Jump when I went patrolling, in fact, you guys are the last people I expected to see here – well some of them, anyway. What are you doing here?" The four teens were so shocked that all Kaldur got out was:

"Robin?"

"No, I'm Superman, who do you think?" he walked out of the shadows and the four of them just stared at him for a minute.

"Are you guys having a telepathic conversation or are you just surprised to see me?" Robin said then when that got no response either, he continued:

"I mean, We haven't been exactly secret about where I've been, but it could be the outfit or..." he trailed off and then Kaldur managed to find his voice,

"We were not aware that you were in the area, it is surprising to see you again... you've changed since we saw you last..."

"Robin!" exclaimed Megan, rushing forward to hug the slightly surprised teen.

"It's good to see you too, M'gann," he replied gently removing himself from her hold, "All of you," he looked at the others, drinking in how they'd changed since he saw them last, "But what are you doing here?" he finished.

"We could ask you the same question," Conner replied, then burst out: "Dude, Where have you been?! Why did you leave?! How can you be so calm?!" the last was directed at everyone else, not just Robin.

"Well, let's see, I've been here mostly – as you'd know if you watched the news, we haven't exactly been hiding, – I left because – well I'd really rather not go into that but I can assure you that it was nothing to do with you guys – I didn't want to leave you but … well, I did, and I always knew that sooner or later, we'd bump into each other again, it was inevitable which is why I'm so calm. Now, I've answered your questions, so can you answer mine? - why are you guys here?" he looked at each of them individually, as if searching for something, whatever it was, he seemed to find it and then proceeded to stand, looking at them, waiting for an answer. Eventually Kaldur found his tongue again,

"We... after you left, about two months after?" he looked at the others for confirmation, they nodded "Wally... he'd been getting more agitated after you left and one day... he just …snapped, said that he couldn't take it any more so he left, quit the team and helping Flash, said he was going solo like you and Red Arrow. We haven't heard from him since." he looked at Robin and could tell he was slightly shocked, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"So you came to Jump City of all places, trying to find Wally... why?" Robin looked around again. Zatanna spoke up

"We received a tip from an anonymous source telling us that Wally had been abducted by a group amateur bad-guys stationed in Jump City, We had no other leads, so we decided to come and investigate. We never expected to run into you here."

"Doubt you expected to see me either, then?" another voice spoke up from the shadows, it sounded vaguely familiar to the four Young Justice members, but Robin was the one who identified the new-comer,

"Roy? What are you doing here?" he asked as Roy (otherwise known as Red Arrow or Speedy) stepped into the light.

"How many people are hiding in the shadows here?" Conner asked, "Anyone else want to come out now?" Roy ignored him and responded to Robin's question,

"I got the same tip that these guys did, took some time off from the team to come investigate, didn't expect to bump into you guys, I was coming to find you though Rob, thought you might like to help?" it almost wasn't a question.

"Of course I'll help," said Robin with a frown, "But last I spoke to Wally he was fine – did they say when he was abducted?"

"No" was the unanimous reply,

"Okay, well I'm not sure who would do this, I've got a few ideas, I'll need to look into it a bit though, give me an hour and I'll have a name – or at least a list of suspects, I'm assuming you guys intend to continue wandering around the city? I'll come and find you when I get something solid." Robin started walking away from the others, then looked back,

"You coming Roy?" he called out,

"Sure," Roy ran after him.

Once the others were out of sight the four teens all looked at each other,

"He's changed," commented Zatanna "Not sure if it's good or not..." Megan put her hand on Zatanna's shoulder,

"He's been alone for almost two years now, of course he's changed, but he'll be fine, we may have set out to find Wally but..." She trailed off, they all knew what she was going to say anyway: 'Getting Robin back as well would be great, for us and probably him as well.'

"That's not necessarily true," commented Kaldur, when the others all turned to look at him he continued "Did you notice that a few times he said 'we' instead of 'I' and he's acting as more of a leader now than he ever did before."

"What are you saying Kaldur?" asked Megan

"I'm saying I think he's found another team." Kaldur replied sadly, "And he doesn't appear to want to leave it." he finished, then turned and walked back out of the alley way, the others right behind him.

**Jump City, 24th July 4:00pm **

**(half an hour after leaving the alley way)**

The four teens had been wandering around the city for half an hour after the unexpected encounter with Robin and Red Arrow and they were stopping for pizza.

_Well after an hour of searching, covering most of the C.B.D. and running into Robin and Red Arrow, we still haven't found anything. _Commented Conner _I hope Robin and Red are getting along better than us._

_Well they do have a kind of pointless mission, we could have told them who these criminals were if they'd asked. _Zatanna replied, _Speaking of which, why didn't Red tell Robin that a group know as 'Teen Titans' were behind this?_

_Maybe he wasn't told that? _Suggested Megan _I mean we only found out because we asked, maybe he didn't think to ask._

_It's possible _Kaldur consented, _The best idea we have to go off at the moment._

_Or maybe he told Robin and they're trying to find out more about this group? _Conner suggested

_That is a possibility as well _Kaldur replied, _we will hopefully know soon, if Robin gets back to us. _Just then the pizza arrived and Conner asked the waitress the one question that had been bugging him all day:

"What's with that T-shaped tower?"

**Ohh... I hope you liked :) I have an idea for a sequel, which you'll see when you get to the end, but if no-one reads this, then I wont bother writing the sequel.**

**If you noticed any mistakes or plot holes, tell me and I'll fix them or explain them. Please review, even if it's just to say what you had for breakfast! **


	2. Dramatic Bats and Doorbells

**Okay, hi. This isn't supposed to be updated until tomorrow but it's the first day back at school and I didn't want more on my plate so yay! early update!**

**Okay, if you don't want to read this, don't bother it has no relevance on the story, I just need to vent. See, I have social anxiety and being at school around people I don't especially like for 11 weeks? Not good. Seriously. I come home after school like at least twice a week and burst in to tears because I have been so scared all day at school. That is if I make it through the day. A lot of the time I ask to go to the toilet just so I can sit in the cubical and cry. No joke. If you know someone with social anxiety or any sort of mental heath issue, please be nice to them. Even if it seems like nothing of relevance to you, sometimes it can make the difference between someone spending lunch in the toilet crying or outside eating. And yes, the cry does lead to worse things. Well, that was long, and probably uninteresting for you but I'm serious. If you bothered to read this thank you so much! that said, if anyone ever needs to talk, feel free to PM me. I am an unbiased stranger, whom you will probably never meet (or wont know if you do) and I've had my fair share of hard times, so I'm not going to say those stupid corny things like "I know how you feel" because I understand that while I may have been through a similar experience, I probably wont have taken it the same way as you. **

**Wow, long vent hu? If you bothered to read that mess then thanks :) free virtual cookies to you all!**

**Big shout out to Milaxoxo my one and only reviewer for this story! (so far [I hope]) thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, how could a fifteen year old female with social anxiety have the rights to Young Justice or Teen Titans? And why would I be writing fanfiction? **

**Titan Tower, 24th July 4:00pm**

Robin was annoyed, stressed and oddly enough confused, yes Wally was a super hero, known to be associated with Teen Titans and (apparently formerly) The Justice League and Young Justice but still – who would kidnap him? And how did they catch him anyway? He was _Kid Flash _for Pete's sake, he was impossible to catch! Robin turned to look at the computer screen Roy had been staring intently at for the last half hour, before returning to his notes.

"I can't find any possibilities _at all_!" Roy groaned, "We've been looking for half an hour! We should have something!" Robin was as exasperated as Roy but kept up a calm appearance because … well, someone had to.

"I know, if there's something here, we should have found it by now, the only possibilities I can see are Slade or Brother Blood, and neither of them have done anything to suggest this, _at all_, I can't see any possibilities for this."

"What about that group that attacked while we were here... the Hive Jive or something?" Roy turned to look at Robin as he considered the possibility.

"No, I don't think so, those guys aren't really the sort to do this... especially since Jinx left, she was the only one with any leadership, the rest were just having fun... besides, if they did have him, they'd be advertising it, probably in an attempt to get Jinx to return..." then both boys turned to each other,

"JINX!" they exclaimed, "Why didn't we think of asking her beforehand?" Roy mused

"No idea," Robin replied, already getting up a feed on his computer. He typed in a few commands then waited, clearly impatient as the screen loaded.

When the screen loaded, they did not expect to be greeted by... Wally.

"Jinx's communicator, Kid Flash here, if you really need to talk to her leave your name and she'll get back to you after she finishes busting the crap out of the Hive Five, otherwise I can take a message or..."he was cut off as both of the boys in Titan Tower exclaimed

"WALLY!"

"...Yes?" he replied, confused.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Robin

"Why wouldn't I be?" he responded, still confused

"Then why did...?" Roy turned to Robin with a confused look.

"Not sure... OH! Probably trying to get us to work with them, so they can ask us-" Robin got cut off as Wally jumped in:

"What's going on?: Who did what? why do they want you to work with them? and what do they want to ask you?"

"Nothing Wally, we got some wrong intel from some people but we'll deal with it." Robin hung up before further conversation could pursue, then turned to Roy,

"Do you reckon one of them could have called you?" he asked. Roy considered,

"I don't think so, it didn't sound like any of them... too deep, although Miss M. could have changed her voice, or..." he trailed off, leaving Robin to finish the sentence,

"Or, they could have been lead here too, by someone else... but why would they want us all to come here?" he asked, to which Roy didn't have an answer.

"I'm gong to go find Kaldur, see just what they can tell me about what happened, can you keep looking for someone who'd want to bring us together?" he left (by jumping out the window) before Roy could respond. Shaking his head at his friend's dramatic flair (which had been hidden with time, but not, he realised, forgotten) Roy turned back to the computer and started running a new search through Robin's files.

**Somewhere, not to far from New York, 24th July 4:15pm **

Kid Flash A.K.A Wally West, looked at the communicator in his hand in confusion, Dick and Roy had called Jinx's communicator and not his, even though they knew (or at least he thought they knew) that they'd been travelling together, then acted extremely shocked when he answered, followed by some cryptic conversation about … someone, then hung up. Jinx flew backwards out of the fight, he ran to catch her and gently placed her on the ground, he looked at her,

"You sure you don't want help?" he inquired.

"Nah, this is fun, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this..." she was about to run back into the fray when Wally put out his hand,

"Then do you mind if I run off for a little while? I think some friends need help,"

"Does this have anything to do with the call to my communicator a minute ago?" she inquired

"Yes," he replied, she held out her hand,

'Give me my communicator, and _call if you need backup,_ got it?" he did as instructed before grinning at her and replying

"Ditto." then he ran off. Jinx turned back to the fray, which apparently hadn't noticed her absence, despite the fact it was supposed to be them versus her, her old team could only be described as 'embarrassing,' then she ran back into the fray.

**Titan Tower, Lounge Room, 24th July 4:20pm**

Beast Boy was surprised when the doorbell rang, to say the least. He hadn't even know that they had a doorbell up until that point. He was the only person in the room, Raven was in her room meditating, Starfire had joined her, Cyborg was out on patrol, and Robin had come back from patrol 50 minutes ago with Speedy and immediately they had both shut themselves up in Robin's room doing... who knew what. This left Beast Boy the only one available to get the door, so he did. Again he was surprised when Kid Flash was at the door and greeted him with;

"Hey BB, Are Robin and Speedy here?"

"In Robin's room … what?" he replied and started to ask but Kid Flash was already gone. Beast Boy shrugged and was about to shut the door when he noticed Cyborg rushing towards him. He left the door open until Cyborg got inside then shut it in response to Cyborg's constant cry of

"ShutTheDoor ShutTheDoor ShutTheDoor!" As soon as the door was shut, Cyborg shoved his hand onto the scan panel which Beast Boy knew would put the tower in complete lock down.

"That bad?" he asked, Cyborg's only response was to activate the 'tower is under attack' alarm.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied to himself, "That bad."

**Titan Tower, Robin's Room, 24th July 4:21pm**

Roy wasn't really that surprised when the door started being pounded on, and only the slightest bit surprised when upon opening it, Wally was standing there already halfway through saying "What's going on?" by the time the door was open. All that annoyed Roy was the fact that Robin had left him to do the explaining.

He was nearly finished summing up the events of the last hour-and-twenty-one-minutes when an alarm went off. The two boys looked at each other then around the room assuming (correctly) that Robin would have some form of alarm system rigged up. They had just established that the alarm was informing them that the base was under attack when Cyborg came charging in demanding to know where Robin was. In response Speedy pointed to the (still open) window. Cyborg ran off again, calling out

"Stay here and tell him what's going on when he gets back, we'll call if we need backup," the two boys looked at each other, slightly affronted before shrugging and returning to their previous discussion.

**Titan Tower, Robin's Room, 24****th**** July 4:30pm**

"Should we go see what's happening downstairs?" Wally asked as the two of them continued investigating who would want to bring all the original members of Young Justice together (because there was no doubt that Artemis had been expected to come too)

"No," replied Roy, "This isn't our battle, it's theirs', this is their home and they should be able to defend it. If we help without being asked, it'll seem like we don't believe that they are capable of looking after themselves."

"True... well then should we go find Young Justice and prove I'm fine?"

"No, for the last time, let's wait till Robin gets back! If he comes back and I'm not here... well you know what he's like..."

"He'll assume you've been kidnapped too? But I thought you guys had established that I wasn't kidnapped?"

"Yeah, but this could be a ploy to get us all together, so that someone could kidnap us, especially with the scuffle going on outside, or the signs that will be left when it's done."

"... Yeah. Okay, so who would want to bring us all together?"

"That's what I can't figure out..."

**Well, hi again, hope you liked! :) ? um... something I wanted to say up above but it got moved down because the top was getting to long, if anyone wants to beta this story, just let me know, I have no beta, just myself and my teddy bear sitting on a camp stretcher at 10:30 at night typing this... I lead a sad life... Sorry! Got side tracked again! Yeah, so, a beta would be great if anyone was interested. Also a cover if anyone seriously wanted to do that, not entirely sure why you would want to but still... Sorry! Side tracked again! One last thing, Please, please, please review! it'd make my day and anyone who cares to think about it would know I'll need it after tomorrow. :) see you next time! Review!**

**-NCdPA out**


	3. some background and some fighting

**Hi again guys, sorry that this is late, however with school starting again it's kind of hard to find time. Big shout out to the amazing Milaxoxo who reviewed again and the awesome Miss. Un-san who also took the time to review :). Without any further ado, here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Young Justice or Teen Titans, not only would I not be writing fanfiction, I wouldn't have to go to a horrible school where everyone is rude. **

**Outside Titan Tower, 24th July 4:25 pm**

Seeing as Robin was M.I.A (or at least AWOL) leadership of the Titans fell to Cyborg. He couldn't deny the little rush of adrenalin (and anxiety) that came with calling out "Titans, GO" and then leading his friends into battle. There were four people attacking, one was obviously the leader and was wielding... were those swords made out of _water?_ The second … almost looked like Superman, right down to the symbol on his shirt. However while Superman wore a red-and-blue suit this guy was in a black tee shirt (with aforementioned logo) and jeans, leading Cyborg to assume he was some sort of assistant to Superman. The third one was wearing what looked like a female version of Zatara's outfit, again leading Cyborg to the conclusion of an assistant to the aforementioned hero. The fourth member of this team was by far the oddest, she had green skin and her eyes were glowing slightly. The most interesting thing about this girl however, was how Beast Boy reacted to seeing her, he froze for a second, muttered something then charged forward to fight her.

All these analysis's hadn't taken more than a second, but in that second Cyborg had realised that as Robin wasn't there he had to take on the leader of this other team. Beast Boy was obviously going for Green Girl, leaving Starfire and Raven to the other two. They both paused for a second before junior Zatara started shouting something, to which Raven responded with

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Starfire and Cyborg then charged at the other two at exactly the same moment.

Raven had noticed this girl's power as soon as she saw her and had been preparing to respond as soon as she did anything. She was slightly distracted by Beast Boy's reaction to … one of the other members of this team, but managed to get her act together in time to stop the spell from taking it's intended affect. She then blocked out what the others were doing and focused on fighting this girl... with as minimal damage to the tower as possible.

Starfire had been astonished to say the least when she noticed the Kryptonian... well half Kryptonian anyway, she hadn't been aware that there were any anywhere near earth, let alone on it. She ignored the others and instead charged the Kryptonian as soon as she recovered from her shock, she might have only been a Tamaranian but she knew she would be better able to fight the Kryptonian than any of her friends, who knew? If he only had half the powers of a Kryptonian, she might even have a chance at winning.

As soon as Beast Boy (otherwise known as Garfield) saw Megan he knew something was wrong, Megan was a _hero_, his hero, she had been what inspired him to become a hero and join the Doom Patrol, in hopes that he could some day save someone's life, just as she had saved his (it had nothing whatsoever to do with a desire to see her again... at all). But, she was attacking his home, in violation of his logic, so, without thinking further, he charged towards her, hoping that an elephant could knock some sense into her... turned out not to be his best idea as she retaliated by using her powers to shove him off her and back towards the tower. He turned into a bug and then a gorilla when she stopped, looking around, trying to establish where the elephant had gone.

**Roof or Titan Tower, 24th July 4:35 pm**

Dick looked down at the commotion below him in confusion, he couldn't establish exactly what was happening but it looked like … some unknown people had attacked the tower... why? Dick wasn't sure. He swung back into his room (via window) and wasn't all that surprised to find Wally there.

"Hey guys, I couldn't find them, you find anything? What's going on downstairs?"

"Hey Dick, really, did they just vanish? Nope, not a thing. Not a clue, Cyborg came racing by asking where you were, when you weren't here he said to wait till you came back and tell you what was going on, only problem is we don't know what's going on, other than the fact that the base is under attack. Oh and Wally's here."

"Hmm let's see... " Dick pulled up a video feed from one of the many security cameras he had spread around the house, "Hey Wally." he grinned at the red head, then turned back to the screen.

"... I think I just found Young Justice..." he commented

"Or rather they found you," Wally spoke up.

"Yeah, something like that..." was the vague response received as Dick continued to watch the battle going on below.

"Cyborg needs to work on his aim," commented Roy,

"Yeah, but Kaldur isn't quite up to scratch either," Dick replied

"Hey dude, you might want to look at this..." Wally pointed at the side of the screen where Miss M. was locked in battle with a green elephant.

"Is that...?" Dick trailed off, Wally grinned

"Yep, it is," he replied, Dick grinned back at him

"That's … amusing," he stated.

"Someone want to let me in on the joke?" Roy inquired.

"M'gann's the reason BB has powers," Dick answered,

"We met him and his mum way back at the start, on a mission," Wally continued,

"Beast Boy – or Garfield as he was known then – ended up needing a blood transfusion, M'gann was the only one who could help, she gave him some of her blood, which led to him being able to change shape... not sure about the greenness though," Dick finished.

"Right, well I have another question, if you two are done finishing each other's sentences?" at the nod from the other two he turned back to the screen, "Why are Young Justice attacking the tower?"

"Maybe they thought that they'd – we'd kidnapped Wally?" suggested Dick.

"What would lead you to that conclusion?" Wally asked. Dick shrugged,

"Not sure, do you have any technology from them on you?"

"Nah, I got rid of it all months ago, when I … left. I didn't want Flash, or the team for that matter, finding me and dragging me back, which they are all capable of doing, as proven by..." he indicated the screen.

"Hey, no-one's gonna make you go anywhere," Dick informed Wally,

"Yeah, we respect the need to go solo, dude," Roy told him. "But seriously, - why are they attacking?"

"Was there any possible hint as to us being the culprits in the phone call you got?" Dick inquired,

"Nope, just said: 'Kid Flash has been abducted and is being held in Jump City, if you want to go find him.'," Roy replied, "And you guys are local heroes, so unless they met up with the Hive Live or something..."

"Hive Live? Oh you mean Hive Five? Yeah, I suppose they might have told them that we were bad guys or something," Dick replied

"No, the Hive Five are outside New York, getting their butts kicked by Jinx, have been for at least half an hour before you called," Wally interrupted

"Well then.. the most logical explanation is that their tip-off person told them that the 'Teen Titans' were behind the kidnapping."

"Why did they tell them and not me?" Roy asked

"I'm not sure but I know how we can check if that theory is right," Dick replied, before turning to type on the computer.

"Yes!" he exclaimed a minute later, as a video came up on half the screen, it was an image of a room that looked more like a cave, filled with all sorts of devices, in the corner at a (probably larger than necessary) computer sat a lone figure.

"Is that...?"

"The Batcave? Yep," Dick replied proudly

"How did you..." Roy trailed off,

"It was easy, really, he hasn't really changed the settings much since I was there..." Dick replied.

"Well great, you hacked the Batcave, how's that going to help us?" Roy asked.

"Like this," Dick replied, he turned to type on the computer:

Robin: Hey Batgirl, remember me?" _(the three who were spying through the camera heard an exclamation as Batgirl noticed the message pop up on the screen.)_

Batgirl: Robin? As in _Richard, _What the...? how the...? HOW DID YOU HACK THE BAT COMPUTER?!

Robin: Meh, it wasn't that hard... you should really update those fire walls some time...

Batgirl: I'll let Bruce know... what do you want? I know you wouldn't hack the Batcave, and _alert _me to it unless this was serious so spill!

Robin: I'm hurt! Can't I want to talk to my friend?

Batgirl: After the way you left and how long you've been gone? No, you want to ask something, so just get on with it.

Robin: Fine, if you don't want to talk... _(at this there was a small laugh from Barbara)_ I heard that some of Young Justice got a tip off that Wally had been kidnapped, I want to know what's going on. _(the three watching the video noticed Barbara sigh and visually slump a little at this, before turning to write) _

Batgirl: It wasn't just Young Justice, everywhere that is in anyway associated with the League got an anonymous tip saying that Kid Flash had been kidnapped and was being held somewhere in Jump City

Robin: when you say everywhere, where exactly do you mean?

Batgirl: Mount Justice, H.Q., The Watchtower, every main League member's home base, anywhere with any relevance to the League.

Robin: what _exactly _did they say?

Batgirl: 'Kid Flash has been abducted and is being held in Jump City, if you want to go find him.'

Robin: … that's it? Nothing more?

Batgirl: Well, Artemis received the phone call in Mt. Justice and she pretty much yelled into the phone 'WHO DID THIS?!' to which the phone replied 'Teen Titans' then hung up. None of us have heard of the Teen Titans but still, a team's been sent to Jump to investigate, don't worry Wally'll be fine.

Robin: Oh, I know.

Batgirl: What do you mean by that?

Batgirl: Robin?

Batgirl: Robin! You did not just ignore me and leave without saying goodbye! Again!

Robin: … Goodbye …

Batgirl: that's not what I meant!

"Well, that explains that," Roy commented.

"Yeah, but who sent the message?" Dick replied, before either hero could say more Wally interrupted

"What's going on below?"

"I forgot about them!" Dick exclaimed pulling up the video feed again, both teams appeared evenly matched and while everyone appeared tired, no-one looked like they were going to give up any time soon.

"Do we want to go and watch the action live?" Wally asked, Dick and Roy grinned

"I like your thinking there Wally," Dick replied, and led them out the door.

**Outside Titan Tower, 24th July 5:00 pm (45 mins into the battle)**

The battle was extremely well matched, as soon as one side got the upper hand, the battle shifted and the other side had the upper hand, then it shifted back again.

"Miss M." Kaldur called, "Mind link, NOW."

"Yeah, right, of course," she replied. _Everyone in? _

_Well, I forgot how weird this feels_ said an unexpected voice

_Robin?_ Came the general reply

_The one and only … or has Bats got a replacement now?_

_Last I checked, he hadn't _another unexpected voice cut in

_Wally?! _This was even more surprising than Robin cutting in

_In the flesh_

_Are you okay?_

_Why wouldn't I be?_

_Dude, I told you, they think you've been kidnapped_

_Oh... yeah... right..._

_Brings me to one question guys... why are you attacking with no background checks? No prior investigation, not even bothering to ask any citizens about these guys?_

_How did you know that?_

_I know things _Dick grinned at Wally who grinned back

"I'm feeling left out here guys," Roy muttered

"Sorry, one sec,"

_so... why?_

… _in truth? _Kaldur replied _We are slightly desperate for some action, no-one except members and people very close to being members of the League know about the Watchtower meaning it seemed to be a reliable source and... we haven't had any action in a while..._

_I think they're worried if we see anything bad, we'll up and leave like you guys _Zatanna commented

… _sorry..._ Wally said

_It's okay, not your fault you couldn't come back _M'gann said

_umm yeah... about that..._Suddenly Superboy came flying into the wall right near where Dick, Wally and Roy were standing, luckily (for the boys, less so for him) he was pursued by Starfire and left without noticing them.

_Guys, I love sappy reunion comments as much as the next guy, but can it wait till we're done... I'm kind of having a difficult time stopping this... not sure what she is but it's not human. _Conner said grumpily

_She's Tamaranian _Robin replied

_Sure, we'll let you get on with your battle, _Kid Flash replied before blocking the conversation from his mind. Robin followed his example.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Roy inquired

"Miss M. accidentally linked us into the telepathic conversation they were having," Dick explained

"So do you know why they attacked without any prior investigation at all?" Roy asked. They told him.

"Wow, they must be desperate," Roy said when they were done.

"They are, seriously desperate," Wally replied

"Which is why we're going to help them deal with it." Dick stated, the other two looked at him curiously. "Okay, here's what we're going to do." Dick started explaining. The other two had wide grins by the time he had finished.

Both teams seemed to be building up to a climax, they had been fighting for an hour now and pretty much everyone was exhausted, both teams could tell that they had the chance for one last big push but that would be it, 'do or die' so to speak.

"Now!" Aqualad called and all of the Young Justice threw what they could at the Titans, Kaldur and Superboy threw nets that had been fashioned of Batman's net throwing device thingy **(A/N seriously what is that thing called? Or did I make it up?) **while Zatanna cast a spell to bind her opponent and M'gann froze the shape-shifter she was fighting by jumping into his mind, not enough to leave permanent damage, but enough to render the shape-shifter unable to fight for at least half an hour, needless to say, she was shocked by what she found.

"GARFEILD?!" She exclaimed, causing Zatanna to glance at her, breaking her spell by accident. Garfield grinned up weakly from where he had collapsed on the ground,

"Hey sis..." he said, then collapsed again.

Raven wasn't sure what Beast Boy had done to shock Green-Girl so efficiently but she took advantage of it when her captor glanced away and broke the spell, sending out one last burst of magic, trapping the invaders before collapsing from lack of energy, one last thought running through her mind _let the spell hold, please?_

Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash weren't entirely sure how to react when everyone fighting was stopped at once, Cyborg and Starfire were caught in some nets that looked suspiciously like Batman's pretty-much-impenetrable-net, Raven and Beast Boy were down for the count and all of Young Justice were held by Raven's magic. They weren't entirely sure what to do next, despite the plan, until Superboy yelled

"Robin!, I know you're there, can you please do something?!" to which the two still functioning members of the Titans demanded to know how this guy knew Robin. Before Superboy could reply Robin stepped out of the shadows saying

"It's a long story. Superboy, you want me to do something? Sure, I'll do something," then walked over to the Titans

"Dude, what are you doing?" Superboy called out

"Yeah, that's not what Superboy meant," Miss M. informed him. Robin just turned to them with a slightly scary grin

"Oh I know that's not what he meant but, all he asked me to do was 'something', so here's what I'm doing – helping my friends." he then turned back to Starfire and hit the release for the net, then did the same for Cyborg. While Cyborg picked up Beast Boy, Robin helped Raven stand up and Starfire let her lean on her as she guided her into the tower, Cyborg following with Beast Boy. Robin turned around to face Young Justice again and grinned at them once more before calling out

"Come on Wally," to a patch of shadow, Kid Flash emerged a second later and grinned at Young Justice before he and Robin walked into the tower. As soon as the boys were out of view and hearing of Young Justice they burst out laughing as hard as they could.

**Okay, please, please, please tell me what you thought. I really would love some reviews. Normally I'd say something else here but I can't think of what. Please review. **

**-NCdPA**


	4. setting up the prank

**Hi again guys, I apologies for the wait, I was busy with school stuff and life. **

**To the guest who asked if Starfire and Robin were together – I'm not sure, I ship them but at the same time I ship Rob and Babs and just to conflict me further, Robin is my baby, and no matter how old he gets, he will always be my little baby and not old enough to date anyone! I will probably establish his relationship status (and Wally's) in the sequel if I get around to writing it but currently, I'm not sure.**

**In other news, I an currently supposed to be writing an essay for English which is due tomorrow (it's currently 9:15 pm here) but I haven't started it...**

**these next two chapters were originally one but I had to break it in half because it was getting to long, so without further ado...**

**If I owned or worked on any comic book or T.V. show, I would not be writing essays for school at 9:15 at night, nor procrastinating from said essay by uploading fanfiction. I own nothing.**

**Titan Tower, Living Room, 24th July 5:16 pm**

Robin and Kid Flash were still laughing when they walked into the tower's living room, where the other titans were assembled.

"Dude, when you untied Starfire, did you see Zattana's face?" Kid Flash asked, "Priceless!" the two let lose a new burst of laughter.

"Or when Miss M. realised that she had just spent an hour attacking Garfield?" Robin replied

"Dude! That was awesome!" Kid exclaimed. Beast Boy's face paled,

"You knew?" he asked, almost scared of the two (slightly-terrifyingly) laughing boys, "How long have you known? I thought I kept that from _everyone_, not even the Doom Patrol knew that..."

"Umm..." Kid and Robin exchanged glances "BB, I was there, we both were, I know, Miss M. was the one who saved your life, but Kid Flash, Superboy and I were there as well," Robin informed him. Beast Boy looked confused for a moment, then his face lit up,

"I didn't think it was the same Robin!" he exclaimed "I thought that there just happened to be two people with the same name..."

"... Who are both best friends with Kid Flash, and both fight crime for a living?" Robin inquired, Beast Boy grinned sheepishly,

"Well, I didn't know you knew Kid until the brotherhood of evil thing, and by that time, I'd kind of … forgotten? I never really thought about it any-more, and I had assumed at the start that if it was you, you would mention something, speaking of which – why didn't you?"

"Your past is your past, BB, I'm not going to pry, I figured if you wanted us to know about it you'd tell us. Anyway, I hadn't been giving away much info when it came to my past, so it didn't seem right to talk about yours."

Wow dude, that was deep," commented Kid, this resulted in a punch in the gut from Robin. "...And that was uncalled for." he stated.

"Okay now that this soppy discussion about... Beast Boy's past? Is over with, can we get back to the more important question... Who were they, and how did you know them?" Raven's voice strayed a little from her usual monotone at the end of her statement, showing just how desperate she was to know what was going on.

"Okay, they were some of the members of Young Justice, and we know them because..." Robin trailed of and Kid picked up for him,

"We helped found them." Starfire looked confused,

"Do you not mean 'find them'?" She asked

"No, Star, found, as in create, we're founding members of Young Justice," Robin explained

"Cool!" exclaimed Cyborg,

"Not cool," Robin replied "Or did you forget that they just attacked our tower for an _hour?_"

"Less cool," commented Cyborg. Raven looked at Robin curiously,

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did they attack the tower if you two are founding members, and I'm guessing Speedy is as well? On that note, where is he?" Raven didn't care if she seemed uncharacteristically curious, she _was_. Robin grinned at her,

"Outside, probably trying to break them free of your spell, as to why they attacked... apparently, since Speedy, Kid and I left, the League got really protective of them, thought that if they saw anything too worrying, they'd quit, the only actual response being Young Justice getting really bored... so bored, they'll charge into a battle without any background info, because they are desperate for some action,"

"That can't be good … for anyone, but why did they attack us?" Cyborg asked

"Recently, they, the League, even Speedy – though, not as far as we know the rest of Titans East, got intel from an unknown source, telling them that I had been kidnapped, by a group of amateur villains, based in Jump." Kid explained. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all burst out at that, asking why they hadn't heard anything, if it was true, who gave the intel? Raven however just looked at Kid,

"Did they say who the villains were?" she asked, Robin cringed slightly, before replying

"Teen Titans," he replied. At that, all chatter stopped as everyone turned to look at the two boys again,

"What?"

"This supposed group of villains was supposedly named Teen Titans," Robin replied.

"Well, that, plus the fact that they were desperate for action explains most of what happened, but I have one question, why did you guys act like that? Not that I'm not grateful for the save, but why?" Beast Boy could tell he wasn't the only one confused. Robin and Kid however, just grinned,

"Well, when we discovered they were _that _desperate for action, we decided to help, you know, play the role of the bad guys, give them some field work, and we can have some training, that is if you guys are okay with that?" Robin explained/asked.

"Dude, if you want to help your friends, and do some training, I'm all in but, well, what if – these guys are protégé to members of the Justice League, not that I'm doubting us but – well what if they beat us?" Cyborg stammered out. Robin grinned.

"Well, you guys were doing an awesome job holding your own today, on top of that, Kid and I know, at least their basic powers and abilities, plus the fact that Speedy is 'helping' them so that he can warn us if they do anything drastic, like call for the whole League to attack us or something, he'll give us insight on what their plans are, however, apart from the sort-of exception of Beast Boy which doesn't really count, they have never met any of you, so you are completely unknown to them." the Team grinned at one another (with the exception of Raven who dis-passionately showed no emotion),

"I'm in,"

"Me two!"

"I am willing to participate in this prank!"

"Fine, I'll help,"

"Okay, so we need to -" Robin was cut off as his communicator started beeping, he pulled it out.

"Robin speaking."

**Base of Titan Tower, 24th July 5:16 pm**

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Conner was annoyed, to say the least,

"I have no idea, I couldn't sense anything, no one was messing with their minds," M'gann replied, "at least, not that I could detect, how 'bout you Zat?"

"Mmmmm MmmmmmM! mmmmmmmmm," was the reply, they looked over to see that as well as being bound by... whatever it was that was restraining them, Zatanna had a gag made out of the same stuff, probably so she couldn't cast a spell to get out. Zatanna grumbled some more 'mmm' then shook her head.

"So, the most likely idea is that they went willingly?" Kaldur asked, "That does not sound like something either of them would do, not to mention that it goes against the information we were given."

"My current theory is that they're being controlled, maybe by some force Miss M. can't detect? Or there's always the option of hostages, that's worked on Robin before." Red Arrow stepped out of the shadows as he talked.

"Red! Can you get us out of here?" Conner asked, not even questioning what Red Arrow was doing there, Kaldur however did question this, vocally.

"What are you doing here, Red Arrow?" he inquired. Red decided to answer Kaldur's question first

"I was following Robin and Kid Flash, trying to establish what was going on with them, Robin was acting strange, got all the info about Kid being kidnapped he could from me, then attempted to ditch me first chance he could, I managed to track him though, then he met up with Kid and came up here, they watched the battle for a while before... well, you know the rest..." he looked at the tower, like it was the cause of his problems. Conner decided to ask again,

"Can you get us out of here?"

"No, sorry dude, that spell is almost impossible to break, it should wear off in a few minutes though," he replied.

"Very well, what can you tell us about these people?" Kaldur asked as they all resigned themselves to being stuck in place for a while longer.

"Well, the four people you were battling are four of the founding members of the Teen Titans, and they're the top, they have at least one other team – they're based in Steel City, and a collection of associates and friends around the world..."

**An Abandoned Warehouse somewhere in Jump City, 24th July 5:35 pm **

"So, if these 'titans' have somehow got Robin and Kid under their control, then we must take into account the possibility of having to fight them," Kaldur said.

"Yeah, and even with Red helping us, they'll still have one up on us and, we don't know how they control people, we should also consider the possibility that they might 'compromise' – if you want to call it that – us." Zatanna pointed out, Kaldur nodded,

"Yes, that's a good point, I propose that we call for backup," Red Arrow got up,

"I'm going to patrol the perimeter, this place is too easily scouted out." Kaldur nodded and Red left.

"Who are we going to call for backup?" Conner inquired,

"Well, Artemis will refuse to be left out any longer – it could possibly be a disaster if she was -"

"Why?" M'gann interrupted

"Because, if we call for backup, tell her to stay out and then Robin or Wally call her and ask for her help or something..."

"Oh." was all M'gann could say

"So as I was saying, we should probably ask Artemis for assistance-" he was cut off again, this time by Zatanna,

"If we're going by that logic, we'll also need to contact Batgirl, she's in the same sort of position as as Artemis, if Robin calls for her help... also as this matter now includes Robin, Batman will kill us if we leave the Batclan out of it."

"True, so Artemis and Batgirl,-"

"Wolf," Commented Conner, "That boy that could change into animals, - Wolf''ll be able to take him."

"That _boy _was Garfield!" M'gann burst in.

"What?" Conner asked at the same time as the other two said "Who?"

"Garfield Logan, we met him on a mission ages ago, Conner, Robin, Wally and I. I gave him a blood transfusion, apparently, I gave him my shape-shifting powers in the process." She explained.

"Right, well we'll see if we can help him too, for all we know they're all under control of one person and they are all actually good people," Kaldur stated, "So back on topic, Artemis, Batgirl, Wolf and... we'll need someone to bring Wolf from Mt. Justice, I believe Artemis is at her home in Gotham at the moment."

"Well, we could just call and see who's there," M'gann suggested

"No one is," Conner stated, "Red Tornado is helping out at the Watchtower and M'gann, Zatanna and I are the only ones who actually live there."

"What about Sphere?" Inquired Zatanna, "she's smart enough to get Wolf here, and could be of some help against the cyborg guy."

"Right," Kaldur said, "So Artemis, Batgirl, Wolf and Sphere?" Kaldur asked, the others nodded, M'gann and Conner got our their communicators to contact the aforementioned heroes as the others settled in to wait.

**Okay, sorry, not much action, not even entirely sure how that happened... next chapter we get more fun though... I think... well, okay, not so much action, but we do get Batgirl and Arty throwing spazzes as well as some other people from both shows showing up. :) **

**guys, I have a question, if I was to write sequel, would you rather slow updates starting right after I finish this story, or waiting a while for me to get a bit ahead in the story and then more frequent updates? Please leave me a review to tell me! Or if you can tell me how to make a poll, please do that, so that then you don't need to review to tell me what you think, seeing as you guys apparently don't like reviewing... I really should go do my essay now, bye!**

**-NCdPA**


	5. Backup (with angst)

**Okay, sorry this took so long to get up, I've been sick. Seriously guys, I need to know what you want in terms of sequel updates (if you want one) or else I'll just assume that no-one wants a sequel. That's not a threat or promise, it's a fact.**

**I own nadda. **

**Titan Tower, Living Room, 24th July 5:35 pm**

"Robin speaking,"

"They've – We've set up base in an abandoned warehouse on the docks," Speedy's voice came through the communicator, loud enough for all in the tower to hear but he was obviously speaking quietly on his end, "They're planning on calling for backup – not sure who, I left to patrol the area, and alert you as to what was going on, but I'll let you know when I find out. What's your game plan?" Robin looked around the room, at the faces of the others, Kid's confident and amused, Raven's passive as always and the other three all had the 'I'm slightly scared that we're in out of our depth here, but I don't want to show it' look on their faces, Robin recognised that look from early on, just after the team formed.

"Well, if they're calling for backup, why don't we? I mean, unless they call the whole League or something, we'll be fine with some extra help."

"Who do you have in mind?" Kid Flash inquired,

"Well, Titans East is Speedy's team, and he's a major part of this isn't he?" Robin stated

"That'd work," commented Speedy from through the communicator, from the image they were receiving on the screen, it looked like Speedy was walking around the warehouse's perimeter, trying to keep the communicator hidden, while still hear their conversation. "Only problem is that Mas y Menos work as a team, and I'm pretty sure these guys will call for more than three backup, or they'll have backup thrust upon them by the League, although they do seem to be attempting to keep them out of this at the moment."

"Right, then we need someone else, especially if you're fighting with them, though that will probably be more for show than anything," Robin stated, Kid Flash spoke up

"Well, Jinx did say to call if I needed backup and she'd be able to hold of Zatanna, or Miss M. whichever one you don't want to fight, Raven," Raven frowned slightly

"I could sense power coming off both girls, and whatever Beast Boy did to distract one of them this time-"

"Won't work again," Beast Boy cut her off. Raven nodded and turned to Robin,

"We could use Jinx's help," she stated. Robin nodded

"Jinx it is then, you think that'll work R-Speedy?" he questioned the communicator in his hand,

"Should do, I'm gonna go, try and find out who they want to get for backup, if they're calling in half the League or something, we're going to need more help."

"Okay, let us know who's coming when possible will you?" Robin requested, "We'll call Titans East for you,"

"Sounds like a plan, Speedy out." and the communicator went blank, Robin turned to face the group,

"Kid, can you contact Jinx? And Cy, help me contact Titans East? Everyone else, don't leave the island and regroup in half an hour?" everyone nodded agreement to this plan and while most people abandoned the main room, in favour of some privacy for half an hour, Kid Flash headed over to a corner to contact Jinx, while Robin and Cyborg turned to the computer.

**An Abandoned Warehouse somewhere in Jump City (A.K.A Young Justice's temporary base), 24th July 6:10 pm**

"No, No, NO! I refuse to believe that Robin has been compromised, he's a _hero_, sure maybe he's fed up with being a sidekick, but that doesn't mean that he's turned _bad,_ look at Red Arrow, he left before Robin, yet he's still a hero, and so is Robin!" the backup Young Justice had called for had arrived five minutes ago and during the time it had taken for them to be brought up to speed on what was going on, Artemis and Batgirl had started yelling a total of twenty-seven-and-a-half times (the half being when Artemis had found out they had seen Wally and let out a "WHAT!?" which wasn't entirely counted because it was so much shorter than all the other times). Batgirl was currently pointing out all the flaws in the idea of Robin and Wally being compromised with the occasional interruption from Artemis, while Kaldur tried to get a word in to calm the two heated girls. The other members weren't helping much, Megan and Zatanna were comparing notes, trying to find any suggestion of some way the boys were being controlled to 'join the dark side' as Red Arrow had jokingly put it, while Superboy reunited with Sphere and Wolf, and Red Arrow hadn't come back from patrolling the area yet, which now that he thought about it, worried Kaldur a little bit, before he reminded himself _Roy is a capable fighter, if he was in trouble we'd know_ and returning to the task of placating the anger of the two girls in front of him for the twenty-seventh time.

"I know it is an upsetting idea, but it is one that we must consider at the moment-"

"Well, consider this, two of our ex-team mates, two of our friends are in some form of trouble, and you are accusing them of being compromised," the way Artemis said it was even more scary than if she'd yelled at him, it was calm, quiet, and entirely the most threatening thing he had heard in a long time, especially when coupled with Batgirl's Bat-glare. "Megan could have missed something, Wally WOULD NOT TURN ON US!" Artemis worked herself into more of a state, and Batgirl nodded.

"Robin may be angry at Batman but he still respects him and the vow he made when he became Robin, he wouldn't turn on us!"

"I find it difficult to believe as well, but we must consider all possibilities at this time." Kaldur stated ignoring the girls' attempts to interrupt him (of which there were five during that short statement)

"Yeah, okay, but I still don't think that's happened," Artemis calmed down and so did Batgirl – well a bit,

"So, what other ideas do you have?"

**Titan Tower, Living Room, 24th July 6:10 pm**

"Is there a young hero convention or something?" Bumblebee asked as Titans East walked into the living room. They had come in discretely, through the back entrance, on Robin's request (Beast Boy had been astonished to learn that they had a back door as well – the things he was learning about the tower today). But they didn't know much of what was going on, just that it had something to do with Speedy's mysterious leave of absence and Kid Flash.

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired,

"Well, apart from Kid being here, we saw Batgirl and Artemis walking through Jump with a giant, metal ball and a wolf, plus Speedy's communicator shows he's in the area." Bumble Bee stated

"Plus, I'm pretty sure that Kal- the first Aqualad is here somewhere," added Aqualad (known to some as Garth)

"How do you know that?" inquired Kid Flash, "Do all Atlanteans' have a connection to each other or something?" Aqualad chose to ignore Kid Flash, instead deciding to look at Robin, silently demanding an answer. The back door opened and Jinx walked in, slightly shyly.

"Um... Hi?" she started. Kid Flash grinned at her and motioned for her to come sit on the couch, where everyone else was. She moved slightly hesitantly at first, not sure how to act, sure they had said it was all cool, and she was an honorary titan now, but she still felt a little awkward around the titans. She calmed down though when Starfire gave her an outright smile, while none of the others looked at all hostile, and even Raven, seemed to be less annoyed than usual.

"What's going on?" she inquired, Titan's East joined in, clamouring to know why they'd been called there. Robin gave what could only be described as a grin, something half of them (Jinx included, no matter what Kid Flash said) didn't believe was possible and he asked

"How much do you guys like pranks?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By the time Robin had explained everything and answered everyone's questions (of which there were lots) everyone was sort of excited but also sort of really nervous.

"This is great and all – we get to help the Justice League's partners, but who exactly are we fighting?" inquired Bumble Bee

"Dibs Ka- Aqualad," Aqualad grinned, Robin (who seemed to Wally to be acting more and more like his old, immature self) grinned back.

"Sure, Bee, did you say you saw Batgirl and Artemis walking through Jump?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied, "and a giant metal sphere and an albino wolf," she added. Robin nodded

"So, we can assume that they're backup is, Batgirl, Artemis, Sphere and Wolf," he looked at Kid Flash for agreement, he nodded,

"That'd make sense, Batgirl is less scary that Batman, but if they leave the Batclan out when you're involved, he'll kill them... or something worse. Arty...-"

"- Would probably be scarier than Batman, if she was left out any longer," Robin cut in when he paused to think "Which begs the question – how was she kept out for this long?" Kid Flash looked stumped

"I have no idea, but why Wolf and Sphere?"

"Probably to make up numbers without involving the Justice League? Or maybe they think Wolf's a match for Beast Boy and Sphere's a match for Cy," Kid nodded

"Well, they're wrong," he commented, with such confidence that (for the moment at least) no one doubted that he was right.

"Re-Speedy to Titans" came through the computer. Robin hit a button on the key board and Speedy showed up on the screen.

"Titans receiving," Robin replied

"I've got to be quick because they're probably wondering where I am but, they're back up is Batgirl, Artemis, Wolf and Sphere, if they can't save you in 24 hours, they're calling in the League."

"Okay, gotcha," Kid replied, Jinx elbowed him.

"Thanks Speedy," Robin said, "We'll be ready, as long as you don't come in the next half hour." Speedy nodded,

"Okay, Speedy out." the screen went black.

"Well, it's good to have our assumptions affirmed and all but... HOW ARE WE GOING TO BEAT YOUNG JUSTICE?!" Beast Boy was seriously stressed, he was the only one who had seen Young Justice in action, excluding Robin and Kid Flash, who were way to over confident in his opinion.

"Calm down BB," Cyborg started, "I'm sure Rob has a plan. … you do have a plan don't you?" he asked Robin in mild worry. Robin looked up from the notepad he had been writing on,

"Yeah, 'course I do," he replied. "BB, you're talking on Wolf – the giant wolf Titans East saw coming into the city, Cy, you're taking on Sphere, Raven – Miss Martian, Jinx – Zatanna, Aqualad – Aqualad, Bee – Artemis, Mas y Menos – you're working with Kid Flash to stop Superboy, Star – you've got maybe the most difficult task – you've got to pretend to attack Speedy but don't actually hurt him." Everyone nodded.

"What about this girl of Bats?" inquired Starfire, Kid Flash looked at Robin with raised eyebrows, Robin grinned

"I'll take on Batgirl,"

"How?" inquired Kid Flash, Robin glared at him,

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, Rob-" Kid Flash was cut off by Robin

"I will be _fighting _her, Kid, same as everyone else."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Robin's voice wasn't angry, but quiet, calm and completely terrifying to Kid Flash.

**How was it? Okay, next is the last chapter, so the big fight! Please tell me, if you want a sequel, do you want frequent-ish updates after a while of nothing so I can write ahead, or do you want really slow updates as I write them? Please review, it only takes a few minutes at most!**

**-NCdPA**


	6. The Fight (an un-creative chapter title)

**And... here' the big fight. Okay, no one said if they wanted a sequel but we've ended up with the plot line for the sequel because when attempting to write this chapter I found the sequel plot point easier to write. I apologise if the ending seems to be sudden and not following the story, if I get around to it I will write the other ending. In other news, I apologise for the late update, I had computer troubles.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada (not even a working computer)**

The alarms started blaring, _of course they have alarms, they must be smart, if they can get Robin and Kid Flash to work for them_, thought Batgirl, and the 'Titans' came charging out of the tower. They had apparently multiplied _maybe they called for backup as well_ she thought, she only had time to notice Jinx, whom she had seen on Batman's files briefly – apparently she'd been missing recently _guess we found where she went_, she thought and then Robin was attacking her.

Kaldur noticed that when the 'titans' came out of the building, they seemed to be going for specific targets. He looked to see if someone was intending to attack him, or if he could help someone else when a blast of water hit him from behind. He turned around and was shocked to find Garth standing there, Aquaman had told him that he had taken up the mantle of 'Aqualad' in Atlantis since Kaldur had stopped going there but he didn't know what he was doing on the surface, or why he was working with these 'titans'. He had no more time to think though, as he was blasted with more water, he pulled out his water bearers and started fighting back. _This is for Robin and Wally_ he thought.

Zatanna had intended to go for Robin but was held up by a purple haired girl who waved her hand and made Zatanna trip. She retaliated and when she looked again Robin was in battle with (or possibly just arguing with) Batgirl, she returned full attention to Miss Pink-Hair and started blasting _this girl has magic, she could be the reason that Rob's … confused_ she reasoned.

Artemis watched as Wolf got locked in battle with a green T-rex that kept turning into a bug and then an elephant – was that a chihuahua? Point was, Wolf had his work set out for him against this (currently an eagle) who was apparently Garfield Logan. At the same time Sphere was attacked by a sonic blast from the cyborg, she retaliated … somehow, and the two seemed evenly matched, when Sphere was out of his physical range. She turned to see if she could find Wally and instead got pricked in the nose by … did Garfield change into a bee? No, he was currently a sloth (Artemis had no idea how that would help his fight but...) then the bee grew to a normal human size and punched her on the sting. Artemis stopped looking for Wally (or anyone else) and retaliated.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Batgirl was desperate, this was Robin … when all was said and done, this was Richard Grayson, her best friend (and possible crush), she didn't want to fight him. The only response was his cackle.

Miss M. tried to mentally link to Robin or Wally, to find out what was going on, even Garfield would be a viable option at this moment and she'd messed with his life enough as it was. Her psychokinesis was blocked by the girl in the blue-purple cloak who Zatanna had fought last time. _"You want to mess with my friends minds? You'll have to go through me first" _Cloak girl informed her, _"They're my friends! You've just done something to mess with their minds!" _she responded. There was a pause _"You think we messed with their minds? That's amusing, but not what happened" _the girl responded _"Are you implying they turned evil of their own accord?!" _M'gann replied, _"I'm saying they have free will,"_ was the response, then she blasted Miss M. who responded with her own blast.

Roy was amused when M'gann informed everyone that the 'purple-cloaked one' said that Robin and Kid Flash had free will, amused but not surprised. He was having fun with the mock battle with Starfire but at the same time, he wanted to be fighting an actual battle, not just one to help the 'Junior Justice League' (He stood by his nickname for the team, even though the only other people who used it were the bad guys) train. He didn't become a solo act (well, when he wasn't with the Titans) to help the 'partners' train. Still, he was supposed to be with Titans East at the moment, and they were in this fight, plus it was amusing watching the 'Junior Justice League' get seriously confused by how Robin and Kid Flash were acting. It was also good to see Robin acting more like his old self, while others thought it had been immature, he thought that the new Robin was a little bit too much like Batman.

Superboy ducked again, Wally had teamed up with these other two speedsters and the three of them were running laps around him, then Wally would throw the younger two at him for a physical attack. Then they repeated. It was getting annoying. He couldn't retaliate, because even with the Kryptonian speeds he had, they were to fast. _What can I do that they haven't thought of?_ He asked himself, _they expect you to fight, so... stop fighting? Worth a shot,_ he stopped and just stood as they ran around him, the first of the younger kids came flying at him and his only response was to catch him and put him down. The second kid never came, he turned to look and Wally was staring at him with a confused expression

"Conner? Wha-?" the kid slipped out of his hands and onto the other one's shoulders, they charged at him but Superboy jumped over them and grabbed Wally before charging back towards the edge of the battlefield, where Roy was fighting the _'tamaranian'_ he had fought last time. He put Wally down behind Roy and used one of Batman's nets to restrain him because even though he had apparently snapped out of whatever was controlling him, there was no way to be sure he would stay snapped out of it. Wally started struggling, as if to prove his point.

The fight was not going well, from Batgirl's point of view. Robin seemed to be anticipating every move she was going to make and in contrast, she couldn't guess a single attack he was going to use. He seemed to have completely changed his fighting style, less acrobatics and more – she dodged a bird-a-rang and stopped thinking about how he'd changed in favour of fighting him. Next thing she knew, she was trapped by some form of net, but it was made out of a stiffer material than the rope that Batman used. Robin grinned at her and winked.

"Sorry Babs," he stated quietly. Then he ran off.

Robin looked around and noticed that Conner had restrained Wally. He ran to help an got intercepted by the Boy of Steel.

"Rob! What are you doing?" Conner yelled at him as he attempted to grab the boy wonder. Robin gave his signature cackle (which he hadn't used for a long time, up until today) in response and jumped over Conner. A few close calls and almost grabs later and Conner ended up pretty much hugging Robin in an attempt to restrain him. _What can I do?_ He thought, careful to prevent the mind link from picking up on his thoughts. _He'll break out of the net and, I don't have any other way to restrain him. Unless... sorry Rob. _He shifted so he could hold the struggling boy with one hand and placed the other over his nose and mouth. As soon as Robin stopped struggling, Conner let go, he didn't want to kill Robin, just knock him out. As he placed him down next to Wally, Wally started whispering at him.

"Dude, dude come on! You can't be knocked out! Not now! Not at the time of your greatest triumph!" Conner looked at him inquiringly but Wally's glare was angry enough for him to not respond. He was about to go help M'gann when the two little speedsters charged at him.

Slade, known to some as Deathstroke, watched the Titans and the 'Junior Justice League' fight. The Light had known what they were talking about, suggesting he set the two groups against each other, although he still had no idea why Robin would want to play a prank on anyone, it wasn't like the Robin he had fought for years and still wanted as an apprentice. However, it did show a more mischievous side, which Slade could use to his advantage. He hefted his net gun maybe not the most threatening of weapons, but it got the job done.

Pointing it at the first of the 'heroes' he shot, and again, and again. He shot until ever 'hero' was restrained, then he walked down to them.

As soon as the net hit Garth, Roy knew something was sus. Suspicions were strengthened when a net hit Kaldur as well. Then he had no time to follow his suspicions as everyone else was hit. His worst fears were confirmed as Slade walked through them.

"Hello, Titans, Junior Justice League, thank you for your participation in my latest plan, I have to say, I didn't think it would work so well."

"Slade" Wally ground out "what do you want?" he demanded. Slade smiled,

"What I've always wanted, my apprentice, and your friends have been most helpful in that regard, I must admit, I didn't think it would be this easy to pit you against each other, that you would actually stoop so low as a petty prank. It is disappointing to see such immature tendencies but, we can work on that." He picked Robin up and started walking off. Wally was struggling and slowly moving closer to him, _a little more and I'll be able to hit the release switch_he thought.

"Great, Kid Idiot, look what your _prank_ did. When we get out of this, I'm killing you." he called.

"Hey, you were a part of this as much as me, how about we team up to just kill Rob?" Wally replied, still struggling. _A little more_ he thought.

"Well, lets get him back first, shall we?" he replied. "then we can talk about repercussions," _a little bit more, just a little bit, Yes!_ He swung his head forwards and bumped the release switch on Wally's back. The net released him.

"Thanks," Wally commented, a little surprised he walked around and found the release switch for Roy and hit it. He was heading to Garth when Roy called out,

"Get Mas, I'll get Menos, then go after them, I'll deal with the stuff here."

"Okay," Wally replied, changing course to release Mas, Roy released Menos and the three of them were gone.

"Now," he stated, "I'm only letting out people who promise not to fight, I don't care what information you've received, Slade's counting on us to keep fighting, we need to work together to get Rob back." everyone nodded and he found the release switch for Garth and then Kaldur.

"But Slade doesn't have any motivation this time," Beast Boy noted as Roy released him (he was the last to be released.)

"How do you know that? If Slade's found the Team, then who knows who else he's found, he could have another of Rob's old crime fighting buddies, or maybe someone from his civilian life, if he found that out."

"But _no one_ knows Rob's secret I.D, _No one,_ unless?" Beast Boy looked at the Team, they all shook their heads. Just then Wally ran back, with Mas y Menos on his tail.

"Nothing," he commented

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, it's like they just vanished into the ground!" Wally exploded.

"As distressing as this all is," commented Jinx "I think some explanations are in order for your friends." all of the Team (minus Wolf and Sphere) were looking at them with completely baffled expressions. Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe we should go inside? This may take a while and it'd be a good idea to get the computer searching for Rob while we're at it."

**There you have it. As I said, I apologise if the ending seems rushed or anything. I may get around to writing the sequel or the alternate ending but if you guys want that please review. Reviews inspire me. Especially when people tell me what they want to see. I only have a brief idea for the plot of the sequel, if you guys want to see anything, please tell me! please please please! Okay, I'm done. See you next time guys. **

**-NCdPA**


End file.
